Keine Gefühle, keine Schmerzen
by crying-tear
Summary: Lena dachte immer, sie hätte die Affäre mit Tommy im Griff. Als er kommt, um sich zu verabschieden wird sie eines besseren belehrt.


_**Keine Gefühle, keine Schmerzen**_

Disclaimer: Nichts an _Brothers & Sisters_ gehört mir, oder ist mein Gedankengut.  
>Pairing: TommyLena  
>Spoiler: Spielt zeitlich irgendwann zwischen #2.05 und #2.06.<br>Genre: Drama

* * *

><p>Im Grunde war es genau das, was sie wollte. Etwas Unverbindliches. Keine Gefühle. Keine Schmerzen. Keine Narben. Einfach sein. Ohne sich darüber Gedanken machen zu müssen, was danach kam. Einfach nur fühlen und spüren, ohne sich so weit aus dem Fenster lehnen zu müssen, dass man Angst hatte herauszufallen. Sie wusste, wie sich das anfühlt und hatte sich geschworen es nie wieder so weit kommen zu lassen.<br>Sie hatte vom ersten Tag an gespürt, dass sie ihn haben musste. Dass sie ihn wollte. Mit all seinem Ballast in Form seines Kindes und seiner Frau. Es waren seine Augen und wie er sie angesehen hatte. Es war sein ganzes Wesen. Die Art wie er lächelte. Die Art, wie er ihren Namen sagte. Sie wollte ihn und sie hatte ihn bekommen. Es war nicht einmal schwer gewesen und sie hatte die ersten Berührungen mit ihm genossen. Er war fast schüchtern, er wusste, dass er eine Grenze übertrat, aber er tat es trotzdem. Sie taten es immer, dass hatte sie schon früh gelernt. Er war ein extrem guter Liebhaber, nachdem er erst einmal seine Verlegenheit über den Betrug an seiner Frau abgelegt hatte. Sie hatte ihm diese Leidenschaft nicht zugetraut. Er hatte sie mehr als überrascht. So, wie heute, als er plötzlich vor ihrer Tür stand.  
>„Tommy, was machst du hier? Ich wollte doch in einer Stunde bei dir sein?"<br>Sie waren vor einer Stunde erst aus dem Büro gekommen und sich einig, sich erst am späteren Abend zu treffen. Sie hatte sich irgendwie gefreut, auch wenn sie sich zwang die Freude darüber zu verbergen. Sie verbarg sie jeden Morgen, wenn sie ihn sah. Keine Gefühle, rief sie sich jedes Mal wieder in Erinnerung, doch mit jedem Tag wurde es schwerer. Er war liebenswert, witzig, er hatte ein tolles Lächeln, was sie immer nur sah, wenn er bei ihr war und was sofort erlosch, wenn er mit Julia telefonierte. Er war ein toller Liebhaber, er wusste, wie er sie anfassen musste und was sie mochte und er war unglaublich charmant, wenn niemand sie beide beobachtete. Er war nahezu perfekt. Wenn man die Tatsache, dass er seine Frau betrog mal außen vor ließ.  
>Er sah verlegen aus, als er diesen Abend vor ihrer Haustür stand. Er stand einfach nur da und sagte erst einmal nichts, sah sie nur mit diesem Blick an, den sie bisher noch nicht von ihm kannte, aber sie konnte erahnen, was er bedeutete. Sie war gut darin Blicke und Emotionen zu lesen und sie ahnte schon, was passieren würde. Und in gewisser Weise war sie dankbar, dass es jetzt passierte, bevor sie zu weit ging.<br>„Julia kommt zurück", sagte er nur und bestätigte damit ihre Vermutung. „Sie will eine Therapie machen. Und sie will die Familie zurück. Sie sagt sie will mir verzeihen." Er sagte zu viel. Soviel wollte sie nicht wissen. Sie hatte immer versucht so wenig wie möglich von seiner Familie zu erfahren. Abstand wahren.  
>Die Stille machte sie wahnsinnig, sie musste etwas sagen: „Willst du nicht reinkommen?" Wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment, fügte sie in Gedanken hinzu. Er nickte, trat ein und betrachtete sie, wie sie die Tür schloss. Er wirkte peinlich berührt. Sie wusste warum. Sie hatte Erfahrungen damit die andere Frau, die Frau für gewisse Stunden zu sein. Sie war immer die unverbindliche. Keine Gefühle. Keine Schmerzen. Aber er, er hatte eine Frau. Er hatte Gefühle, er hatte Verantwortung und, dass sah sie sofort, er hatte nun ein schlechtes Gewissen. Solange Julia mit Elizabeth weg war, konnte er sich vor der Verantwortung drücken und bei ihr sein. Doch damit war jetzt Schluss.<br>„Es tut mir leid, Lena, aber…"  
>Sie machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu und griff nach seiner Hand.<br>„Es muss dir nicht leid tun, es war klar, dass das irgendwann passieren musste. Es ist OK, Tommy. Wirklich."  
>Er drückte ihre Hand.<br>„Es ist nicht OK. Ich…das hier, es hätte niemals so weit kommen dürfen. Ich…"  
>„Es gehören immer zwei dazu. Und ich wollte das genauso wie du. Ich wusste, dass es nicht von Dauer sein würde." Und um ihrer Gleichgültigkeit Ausdruck zu verleihen, sagte sie erneut: „Es ist OK."<br>Er war verwirrt. Sie war so ruhig. So gefasst. Er hätte sich gewünscht, dass sie irgendwie reagieren würde. Ein bisschen wünschte er sich, sie würde ihn bitten zu bleiben.  
>„Du brauchtest jemanden und ich war da", fügte sie hinzu, „das war alles. Zwei einsame Seelen die einen Rettungsring brauchten. Aber du hast jemand anderen, der dich rettet."<br>„Und wer rettet dich?"  
>„Ich bin ein großes Mädchen, Tommy. Ich kann mich alleine über Wasser halten."<br>Er zog sie an sich und umarmte sie. Strich ihr durchs Haar, was eine der Berührungen war, die sie besonders liebte, und flüsterte: „Ich will nicht, dass du untergehst."  
>Sie genoss diese letzte Berührung, löste sich dann aber aus der Umarmung. Sie wusste, wann sie aufhören musste und wann der Punkt erreicht war, an dem es zu spät sein würde loszulassen.<br>„Geh, geh zu deiner Familie."  
>„Sie kommen morgen", sagte er und sie wusste, was er ihr damit sagen wollte.<br>„Du solltest wirklich gehen. Mach es nicht schwerer, als es ist."  
>Er betrachtete sie und hatte nicht das Gefühl, dass es für sie schwer war. Sie war so verhalten und gefasst. Fast so, als wäre nie etwas passiert. Als er sich nicht bewegte, bat sie ihn erneut zu gehen.<br>„Willst du, dass ich gehe?"  
>Natürlich wollte sie es nicht. Aber sie konnte es sich nicht eingestehen. Weder sich noch ihm.<br>„Bitte Tommy. Tu das nicht. Nicht, wenn gleich alles vorbei ist."  
>Er hätte viel früher wichtige Fragen stellen könne, doch er hatte es nicht getan. Er hatte die Affäre und alle Annehmlichkeiten genossen.<br>„Verschwinde endlich."  
>Er bewegte sich immer noch nicht, stand nur da und starrte sie an, fast so, als könne er damit eine Reaktion herausfordern. Sie berührte leicht seine Wange und küsste ihn schließlich sanft.<br>„Geh, geh zu deiner Familie."  
>Doch er ging nicht, vielmehr küsste er sie leidenschaftlich und sie hatte plötzlich nicht mehr die Kraft sich zu wehren. Und so vergaß sie dieses eine Mal ihre Prinzipien und erwiderte den Kuss. Er war überrascht, denn eine solche Leidenschaft hatte er zuvor noch nie gespürt. Es war die letzte Verzweiflung, die sie in den Kuss legte. Sie sagte es nicht, aber er blieb dennoch. Und sie ließ sich das erste und einzige Mal fallen und sie merkte den Unterschied. Seine Küsse fühlten sich intensiver an, als zuvor. Sie spürte ihn mit jeder Faser ihres Körpers und sie genoss es.<p>

Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, war er verschwunden und sie wusste, dass sie von nun an wieder nur Chef und Angestellte waren. Das Kissen neben ihr roch noch nach seinem Rasierwasser und als dieser vertraute Geruch, der sie nun in vielen Nächten begleitet hatte, in ihre Nase drang, realisierte sie, dass sie zu weit gegangen war. Sie hatte ihn verloren. Für immer. Und sie fühlte es. Sie fühlte den Schmerz, den sie doch bis dahin so gut vermieden hatte. Er war nicht nur in ihrem Bett gewesen, vielmehr hatte er sich in ihre Seele und ihr Herz geschlichen und beides tat nun so weh, dass sie das Gefühl hatte zu zerbrechen. Sie hasste sich dafür. Sie wusste, wie es enden würde und sie hatte gewusst, was sie tat. Das einzige, was sie nicht gewusst hatte, war, dass sie sich verlieben würde. In diesen Mann. Den Mann, der von heute an wieder seine Frau liebte und wahrscheinlich keinen weiteren Gedanken mehr an sie verschwenden würde. Lena presste ihr Gesicht in das Kissen, um das letzte bißchen von ihm in sich aufzunehmen. Sie wünschte sich, er wäre einfach gegangen.


End file.
